


打包带走

by foxhuhu



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 尼诺 X 吉恩# 极短篇，迷你甜品





	打包带走

“你喜欢哪种颜色？”尼诺在吉恩面前举起两种不同花色的大绒毯子，一条是粉黄相间的，一条是黄蓝相间的。

“唔……都差不多。”吉恩叼着烟，半闭着眼，“你干嘛？”

“说说哪个更喜欢吧。”

“一定要说的话，那个吧。”吉恩手夹着烟指指黄蓝的那条。

尼诺满意地笑了笑。

 

从那天起，尼诺备了两条大绒毯子。一条黄蓝的放在家里，一条粉黄的折起来塞进摩托车的储存箱里。

每逢吉恩在酒吧里喝得东倒西歪的时候，他就把摩托车上的那条抖开，周身裹一圈，系紧。往车上一扛。

 

尼诺先生，您要的夜宵。打包带走。

 

 


End file.
